


Возьми себе на память, что было между нами

by River_Kids



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Heist, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Heist, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Kids/pseuds/River_Kids
Summary: По странному стечению обстоятельств Андресу приходится вернуться в монастырь и то, что он там находит его пугает. Он принимает решение больше не оставлять Мартина одного, а взять его с собой в Монетный двор, с тем лишь условием, что Мартин будет слушать его беспрекословно.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Tatiana, Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Страшная ошибка

**Author's Note:**

> Для меня очень важны комментарии как обратная связь, я буду благодарна за каждый отзыв.

За 8 месяцев до Монетного двора.

Андрес старался думать о Татьяне на всём пути до ресторана. Он правда пытался. Представлял себе её образ, её прекрасные рыжие волосы, её взгляд и ласковые касания нежных рук. Но как бы он не старался, из головы всё равно не мог уйти взгляд Мартина. То, как его друг стоял, прислонившись к стене и просто плакал, понимая, что потерял единственного близкого человека. И потерял, скорее всего, навсегда. Андрес попытался отбросить эти мысли. Несмотря на очевидную нестабильность, Мартин был сильной личностью. И де Фонойоса знал это лучше чем кто-либо.

Заходя в здание, мужчина всё же смог вытолкнуть из мыслей недавнее происшествие, хотя оно определённо всё ещё маячило где-то на периферии сознания. Ресторан встретил его тихой музыкой, теплом и приятной атмосферой. Услужливый официант провёл его до столика, где уже сидела Татьяна. Женщина, как всегда, выглядела восхитительно. Облегающее синее платье, аккуратно уложенные волосы, сверкающий взгляд и чудесная улыбка. Андрес был без ума от своей жены. Он любовно поцеловал её руку и сделал несколько комплементов, как всегда называя её "mi amor". Её взгляд погрустнел, хотя она всё ещё пыталась улыбаться. Мужчина этого не заметил: он был плох в интерпретации взглядов.

— Закажем вина? — спросил он.

— Уже, — кивнула она, — Я попросила твоё любимое.

Андрес сверкнул улыбкой, в очередной раз подумав, что ему чертовски повезло, что Татьяна согласилась выйти за него. Их жизнь была словно фейерверк последние два года. Общие преступления были настоящим искусством, они часто работали вместе. И после очередного успешного ограбления вместе отдыхали где-нибудь, наслаждаясь богатством и роскошью. Пили самые лучшие вина и ели самую изысканную еду от всевозможных шеф-поваров. Брак был непрекращающимся медовым месяцем, как того и хотел Андрес. 

Сколько ему оставалось? Полгода? Год? Он не хотел тратить время на что-то незамысловатое и простое. Он хотел жить со вкусом, чтобы умереть и знать — он не потратил ни одной секунды просто так.

Татьяна смотрит на него обеспокоенно, но он только лишь улыбается.

— Нам нужно поговорить, Андрес, — говорит она с сожалением, будто не хочет объясняться с мужем.

— О чём же? — любопытствует мужчина. 

Им приносят вино. Пару минут они молча пьют его, наслаждаясь.

— Моё последнее дело...в Венеции. Ты помнишь его?

Конечно же Андрес помнил. Татьяна покинула его тогда на три недели и, не будь рядом с ним Мартина, он бы сошёл с ума, скучая по ней. Или нет. Возможно, он слегка драматизировал.

— Оно прошло удачно, насколько мне известно, — кивнул он.

— Да, это так. Но речь не о деле. Я встретила там кое-кого. Его зовут Лоренцо Сантьяго... — она опустила голову и вздохнула.

Мужчина нахмурился. Его жена встретила кого-то. И что? Изменила ему? В области сердца неприятно кольнуло и, кажется, его рука снова начала трястись. Он спрятал её под стол, положив на колени и внимательно взглянул на женщину, ожидая продолжения истории.

— Он не вор, а просто бедный музыкант. Он не знает обо мне ничего, но я о нём...я знаю всё. Мы пили вино на террасе и общались. Он удивительно спокойный и свободный человек. Прости, кажется, я влюблена в него...

Андрес едва не задохнулся. Он судорожно сжал рукав своего пиджака, сминая его и чувствуя, как дрожь усилилась. Это не был первый раз, конечно нет. Он и до этого был женат четырежды и его бросали. Четыре раза! Как он мог подумать, что в этот раз всё будет иначе? Что он будет счастлив до конца своей жизни? Глупец.

Он смотрел на Татьяну с болью и отчасти со злостью. Она просто приходит и говорит, что любит другого, чтобы что? Чтобы сделать больнее ему? Чтобы растоптать его гордость?

— И...ты изменила мне с ним? — хрипло спросил Андрес, не понимая, как какой-то уличный музыкант мог оказаться лучше него, Андреса де Фонойосы, гениального вора. Его мир рушился прямо на глазах. Он потерял лучшего друга и тут же любимую женщину, которая предпочла ему какого-то музыканта.

Татьяна почти облегчённо рассмеялась.

— Нет, Андрес, нет. Я не изменяла тебе, у меня ничего с ним не было. Мы общались и на этом всё. Я не хотела предавать тебя. С самого начала мы договорились, что будем честны друг с другом. И я честна: я полюбила другого. И прошу тебя отпустить меня. Ты...ты замечательный. И я благодарна тебе за всё. Но это конец нашей истории любви, Андре, мне жаль, — на этот раз, закончив, она смотрел в его глаза прямо, не прячась. 

И, как ни странно, мужчина был ей благодарен хотя бы за то, что она осталась честна с ним до конца. В его голове мелькнула мысль, что ему осталось не так уж и много времени до смерти, так что она могла бы остаться с ним, но он сразу же отбросил эту нелепость. Ему противна жалость, а подобное было бы просто омерзительно. Нет. Она свободна, даже если это причинит боль ему. Даже если ему остался год жизни.

Он длинно вздыхает. Утром он был самым счастливым человеком на свете, у него была любимая и любящая жена, обожающий его лучший друг, гениальный милый младший брат, цели и планы, надежды и мечты. Сейчас он чувствовал себя отщепенцем, потерявшим всё. Человеком без желаний, одиноким и апатичным, к тому же очень стремительно умирающим. Превратности судьбы... Андрес старался взять себя в руки и сделать чуть более спокойное выражение лица.

— Что теперь? — спрашивает он, зная ответ на свой вопрос, — Развод?

Татьяна задумчиво кивает и вытаскивает папку с документами. Аккуратно кладёт её на стол и смотрит на него умоляющим взглядом, словно прося немедленно подписать бумаги и освободить её от этого брака.

— Я надеюсь, с тобой всё будет хорошо. В конце концов, ты не остаёшься один, — она кивает сама себе, — У тебя всегда есть Мартин. И всегда будет. Он предан тебе, — Татьяна говорит это так нежно и лишь слегка грустно. Ей всегда нравился Мартин, они словно бы понимали друг друга.

Андрес запрокидывает голову и горько смеётся. Она же не знает…

— Перед тем как прийти сюда, я оставил его, — притворно-безразлично произнёс Андрес, пытаясь не смотреть на Татьяну.

Женщина недоверчиво нахмурилась.

— В каком смысле оставил?

— Бросил. Как ты меня сейчас. Поцеловал его, дал ему наконец то, чего он так желал десять лет, а потом отнял всё.

Андрес может наблюдать, как с пониманием меняется выражение лица Татьяны. Она молчит. Сначала смотрит на него с сожалением, но затем, медленно, но верно, её красивое лицо искажает злость.

— Андрес де Фонойоса! Мартин ведь любит тебя! Не как друга, а как мужчину, — злость быстро сходит на нет и в её голосе сквозит непонимание.

— Я не могу дать ему то, чего он хочет, — раздражённо говорит мужчина, словно в сотый раз объясняет прописную истину, — Я не люблю мужчин. Не так, как он. Не романтически. Уж кто-кто, а ты должна это понимать.

В приступе злости он пододвигает папку, всё ещё лежащую на столе, ближе, и вытаскивает бумаги, пробегаясь по ним взглядом. Она ничего от него не хочет, никаких денег, никакого имущества. Она всегда была независима, такой и осталась сейчас. Он трясущейся рукой подписывает документы и возвращает папку ей. Она поджимает губы и смотрит на него почти обиженно, но молчит.

— Мартин твой лучший друг. Он любит тебя так сильно, что и представить трудно. Он не заслужил такой жестокости.

— Я никогда не был жесток...— начинает Андрес, но Татьяна его перебивает, повышая голос.

— Ты был! — говорит она, — Ты всегда был жесток к нему. Ты заставлял его смотреть как женишься, раз за разом, или приводишь в ваш общий дом очередную женщину! Я была добра к Мартину, потому что знала, что одно моё присутствие уже делает ему больно. А ведь Мартин ни одного раза не сказал мне дурного слова. Он так же был добр ко мне, потому что он всегда хотел счастья для тебя, даже если не с ним. А ты! Ты лишил его возможности просто быть рядом. Ты...— на её глазах выступают слёзы, словно ей нестерпимо больно, — ты отобрал у него всё!

Мужчина громко и раздражённо выдохнул. Он не знал, что ответить на обвинение Татьяны. Она не понимала всей ситуации, всех рисков. Она, как и все женщины, рассматривала это со стороны исключительно эмоциональной, а вот Андрес, напротив, отбросил все чувства, чтобы сделать правильный выбор. Правильный для всех. Он не хотел, чтобы его Мартин смотрел, как друг умирает. Не желал подвергать его такому испытанию. Он принял решение его оставить, чтобы тот мог найти покой и, может быть, хорошего партнёра, который любил бы его так же сильно, как Мартин сейчас любил самого Андреса.

— Татьяна...— начинает он мягким голосом, — ему лучше забыть обо мне. Я скоро умру, мне осталось жить в лучшем случае год. А что потом? Он будет страдать. Я ушёл сейчас и ко времени моей смерти, о которой он не будет знать и которую не увидит...ему будет проще.

Он опил бокал вина и посмотрел на теперь уже бывшую жену. Та задумчиво вертела бокал с вином в руках, не делая ни глотка.

— Ты жесток. Ты сам говоришь, что он любит тебя, но ты не понимаешь силу этой любви. Он сойдёт с ума без тебя, Андрес, — её голос звучит ужасно убедительно, но мужчина всё равно чуть хрипло смеётся с этого.

— Мартин будет в порядке, — отвечает он и действительно хочет верить в свои слова.

Они заказывают еду и действительно ужинают, пусть теперь в качестве бывших супругов. Андрес расстроен, ему больно, однако он не злится на Татьяну за то, что она его бросила. Она хочет быть счастлива с любимым человеком. Все хотят, это абсолютно нормально. Жаль, что их счастье не стало общим. Мужчине было горько это осознавать.

Они попрощались и она даже поцеловала его в щеку и крепко обняла. Честность Татьяны всегда была лучшей её чертой, по мнению Андреса. Поэтому с этой женщиной они расстались без скандала, в отличие от остальных четырёх его разрывов.

Татьяна ушла, а он всё не знал, как взять себя в руки. Он бродил по городу, расстроенный и несколько подавленный. В обычной ситуации он бы вернулся к Мартину, выпил бы с ним вина, возможно они бы даже напились вместе до звёзд перед глазами или обсуждали бы литературу или музыку. Сейчас ему некуда было идти. Он хотел снять для них с Татьяной шикарный номер в отеле, а завтра уехать куда-нибудь в отпуск, после чего — в Испанию, помогать брату с главным ограблением всей его жизни. Возможно, он бы даже взял Татьяну в Монетный двор. Теперь он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что ему делать. Все его планы рухнули из-за того, что он бросил Мартина и из-за того, что жена бросила его самого.

Возможно, стоило прямо сейчас отправиться в Испанию, к Серхио. Андрес вернулся в машину и открыл кейс с бумагами, перебирая их. Фальшивые документы, деньги, планы...Чёрт. Он был так увлечён сборами, что оставил свои записи в монастыре. Это была кожаная записная книжка, полная как личных записей, так и каких-то технических заметок. Она нужна была ему, потому что там был ряд важных для ограбления вычислений Мартина, которые бы никто не смог сделать, кроме него. Конечно, если бы Мартин был рядом, они бы не вернулись за записями, но...

Андресу придётся. Он искренне надеялся, что не столкнётся с Мартином, однако шансы были высоки. Чем тот сейчас занят? Напивается в своей комнате, чтобы заглушить боль? Или уехал в город и пошёл в бар, топить свою печень в каком-то поиле, а может даже заглушая чувства ничего не значащим одноразовым сексом с кем угодно. Мартин был непредсказуем даже для Андреса, хотя они понимали друг друга очень хорошо, лучше чем кто-либо.

Монастырь встретил его тишиной и погромом. Разорванные листы покрывали большую часть пола, планы здания, разной техники, различные бумаги полностью исписанные вычислениями чего-то, что Андрес так и не понимал до конца. Бесконечные летающие интегралы и корни. Поломанный стул, разбитые бокалы, разлитое вино, бутылка которого явно полетела в стену. Мартина нигде не было видно и сперва Андрес облегчённо вздохнул. Он забрал свою записную книжку и хотел было так же тихо уйти, но зацепился взглядом за капельки крови на полу, рядом с валяющимся покрывалом, сброшенным с дивана. Андрес присел на корточки и приподнял край ткани. Под ним были уже не капли, а небольшая лужа крови, красной, ещё не успевшей засохнуть до конца.

Андрес почувствовал лёгкую тошноту. Мартин ведь не мог...? Его инженер, его гениальный друг не стал бы резать себя, не стал бы себя убивать, правда же? Это было совершенно не то, чего хотел Андрес. Он оставил друга чтобы тот жил дальше и был счастлив, а не чтобы оборвал свою жизнь вот так просто и незатейливо. Теперь он злился, потому что всё пошло не по плану, абсолютно всё. Беспокойство опутало его сознание, руки снова задрожали. Он поднялся и твёрдым шагом начал заходить в комнаты, ища Мартина, в глубине души надеясь что кровь — случайность, а не намеренное самоповреждения.

Комнаты были пусты, все кроме последней, куда по-хорошему стоило бы пойти сразу. Это была спальня Мартина. Крови больше нигде не было по пути в комнату, так что Андрес немного успокоился, однако, войдя в комнату, застыл в шоке.

Мартин сидел на коленях на своей постели и в его руках был пистолет. Маленький, коллекционный. Они украли его пару лет назад у какого-то толстосума, в качестве сувенира из Франции. Однако, хотя он и был больше похож на игрушку, Андрес прекрасно знал — выстрелив из него с близкого расстояния вполне можно снести себе голову. Дуло пистолета было направлено прямо в рот Мартина. Никакой страховки, предохранитель снят.

От звука открывающейся двери Мартин лишь слегка вздрогнул, но, к большому счастью Андреса, на курок так и не нажал. Его друг, его самый близкий человек, смотрел прямо, направив на себя оружие и просто сидел вот так, продолжив даже после того как в комнату вошёл незваный гость. Хотя разве же был Андрес здесь гостем? Эта часть здания принадлежала ему. Им двоим, на самом деле.

Мужчина немного отошёл от шока и медленно сделал шаг, почти беззвучно, а потом остановился, будто испугавшись. Он не решался делать резких движений 

— Вытащи его изо рта и мы поговорим, — сказал он мягко и тихо, словно разговаривал с душевнобольным, — Давай же, Мартин, опусти его.

Беротте посмотрел на него, скосив глаза, а потом всё же вынул дуло изо рта, но так и оставил его направленным на голову.

— Зачем ты вернулся? Сделать ещё больнее, чем есть? — голос инженера был хриплым и тусклым, взгляд пустым. Все его движения, кажется, были словно деревянными. Он не хотел, а может и не мог опустить пистолет и повернуться к другому мужчине.

— Я увидел кровь в часовне и подумал, что...ты не в порядке, — аккуратно сказал Андрес, делая ещё несколько осторожных шагов, — Мартин, убери пистолет.

Друг его не послушал, конечно.

— Бутылка разбилась о стену и кусок стекла прилетел в руку. Ничего серьёзного, ты можешь идти куда хотел, — ответил Мартин. Он снова открыл рот, чтобы засунуть туда пистолет, однако Андрес двумя быстрыми рывками оказался рядом и выбил оружие из его рук. Раздался выстрел. Пуля попала в деревянный комод. 

Мартин застыл, а потом поднял непонимающий взгляд на Андреса. Его глаза уже были красными от недавней истерики, но слёзы выступили снова. 

— Hijo de puta, Мартин, о чём ты только думал! — рычащим голосом проговорил Андрес, притягивая друга к себе и крепко обнимая, — Придурок, я оставил тебя, чтобы ты жил дальше, жил лучше и счастливее, чем если бы я был рядом, а ты решил себя убить!

Мартин молча плакал, его тело било дрожью, будто в лихорадке. Андрес продолжал прижимать его к себе, гладя по спине и думая, что вообще можно сказать в таком случае. Было очевидно, что его уход стал спусковым крючком для подобных действий его друга. Это пугало и беспокоило. Да, такое больно переживать, его и самого бросила Татьяна, но...смерть?

"Ты не понимаешь силу этой любви", — сказала ему женщина и боже, как она права.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — спросил его друг, спустя пару минут приходя в себя достаточно, чтобы начать соображать.

— Я забыл одну вещь, без которой не мог уехать, — признался мужчина.

Мартин фыркнул.

— Конечно... Что же ты не забрал её и не убрался? — прошипел Мартин, вырываясь из рук друга, но Андрес лишь крепче прижал его к себе, не собираясь отпускать в ближайшее время.  
— Увидел твою кровь. И не зря. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты превратил свои мозги в фарш, сползающий по стене.

Мартин снова начал вырываться и снова безуспешно.

— Ты...ты мудак, Андрес де Фонойоса. Какой же ты мудак и садист, — Мартин снова плакал, наконец позволив себе обхватить друга в ответных объятиях и уткнуться ему в шею, — Я думал что больше никогда тебя не увижу.

Андрес проглотил едва не вырвавшиеся слова "так и должно было быть". Это явно не то, что хотел сейчас услышать от него Мартин. Именно сейчас он понял, что больше не сможет даже попытаться уйти от Мартина. Он мог бы пережить слёзы друга, его умоляющий взгляд, мог бы даже пропустить мимо ушей слова, но попытка самоубийства? И это была не просто ленивая попытка, в роде отравления или перерезания запястий, нет. Мартин хотел вышибить себе мозги и он почти это сделал. Андрес испугался. Он хотел уйти "ради любви", для благополучия Мартина, но теперь он понял, что это решение было ошибкой. Он упустил из вида самую важную деталь нестабильной психики своего друга — склонность к суициду. Но, по крайней мере, он осознал свою ошибку сейчас и, учитывая привязанность Беротте к нему, у него был год, чтобы убедить Мартина жить дальше после его смерти.

— Видимо я сделал неверный вывод, решив, что ты сможешь легче пережить мою смерть, если дать тебе время на осознание потери. Я не думал, что твоя реакция будет...такой. Мартин, это того не стоит.

Мартин хмыкнул ему куда-то в шею, немного расслабившись под его руками.

— Я люблю тебя... — говорит он глухо, всё ещё вжимаясь в шею друга. Несколько часов назад, даже несмотря на то, что они целовались — Мартин не говорил ему этого. Андрес сказал, а после сделал самую ужасную вещь, которую только мог. Он ушёл.

Андрес прижимается губами к виску Мартина, даже не целуя, просто успокаивающе касаясь.

— И я тебя люблю. Не так же, но не менее сильно, — мужчина прикрывает глаза и вздыхает, — И я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Но, Мартин, я...я не смогу сделать тебя счастливым. Не так, как ты действительно этого заслуживаешь.

Беротте в его руках лишь насмешливо фыркает, но Андресу не кажется, что это звук веселья.

— Мне всегда было достаточно просто быть рядом, помогать тебе, грабить вместе, планировать...я был счастлив! Почему тебе захотелось это отобрать? Я был плохим другом? — руки Мартина сжимают ткань его пиджака.

— Ты мой самый лучший друг, Мартин. Всегда был им, — мужчина был предельно честен и серьёзен, — Я умираю. Это знаю я, это знаешь ты, Серхио, да все это знают. Я думал, если оставлю тебя сейчас, то когда я умру...ты не будешь думать об этом и страдать слишком сильно. В идеале, конечно, ты и вовсе не должен был узнать о моей смерти. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты страдал. И тем более, Мартин, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты, моя родственная душа, мой любимый человек, пытался убить себя.

Мартин всхилипывает и Андрес снова прижимается губами к его виску, затем щеке, а потом отстраняет друга от себя, чтобы взять его лицо в ладони.

— Пообещай мне, что ты больше не попытаешься покончить с собой. Ты — гениальный инженер, ты художник, музыкант, ты фантастический человек, Мартин Беротте. Этот мир не заслуживает тебя, но вот он ты и ты должен жить, всем врагам назло. Пообещай мне, carinõ, что ты больше не станешь даже пытаться убить себя.

Мартин отпустил его пиджак и его руки безвольно опустились по бокам от тела.

— Ты снова хочешь уйти? — спросил он, будто бы спокойно. Андрес почувствовал фальш в этом выражении лица, в этом тоне, во всём облике друга.

— Я не уйду. Но это не важно, потому что я умираю. И не хочу, чтобы ты следовал за мной.

Инженер словно бы облегчённо вздохнул.

— Я уже смирился с твоей болезнью. После твоей смерти, естественной смерти, я продолжу жить. Я обещаю, — сказал Мартин, глядя прямо в глаза визави, — Но если...если ты уйдёшь сейчас, уйдёшь раньше смерти, я этого не переживу.

И Андрес де Фонойоса понял, что его друг говорит правду. Это не какой-то дешёвый эмоциональный шантаж, как порой делали его женщины или жёны. Нет, Мартин не ставил ему условия, он всего лишь констатировал факты. От этого становилось тошно. Он не мог, не имел никакого морального права сейчас уйти.

Андрес задумчиво склонил голову вбок.

— Я хочу взять тебя с собой в Монетный двор. Но для этого ты должен мне кое-что пообещать.

Глаза Мартина тут же загорелись интересом, он почувствовал вкус своей маленькой победы.

— Попросишь, чтобы я больше не прикасался к тебе? Не целовал? — голос его напряжён, но, кажется, от безнадёжности он готов согласиться даже на это. Андрес, разумеется, подобного никогда не попросил бы.

— Вовсе нет. Я не собираюсь менять наши взаимоотношения. Я хочу, чтобы ты слушался меня внутри двора, с первой и до последней секунды. Это не значит, что ты не должен высказывать своё мнение. Я всегда готов выслушать тебя и принять во внимание, я очень ценю твои советы. Но моё решение, мои приказы, окончательные приказы, должны исполняться беспрекословно. Ты не любишь подчиняться, я это знаю. Но таковы условия. Соглашаться или нет — выбор за тобой.

Андрес смотрел на то, как на лице Мартина отражаются противоречивые эмоции, одна за одной. Наконец тот кивает.

— Хорошо. Но только тебе. Исключительно тебе, — подчёркивает инженер, а затем мягко улыбается и снова тянется к другу, утыкаясь лбом куда-то в район его плеча, — Серхио будет против. Нет, не так, он будет в ярости.

Андрес хмыкает.

— Предоставь это мне. У меня есть, чем надавить на брата. Ты будешь рядом, или меня самого там не будет.


	2. Часовая бомба

За 7 месяцев до ограбления.

Из солнечной Италии, где Мартин и Андрес чувствовали себя правильно и комфортно, спустя месяц им пришлось перебраться в Испанию, прямо под нос полиции, в Мадрид. Погода стояла пасмурная и, выходя из машины, на которой они передвигались, оба почти одновременно поёжились. Через третьих лиц они сняли квартиру с тремя спальнями и были намерены разместиться со всеми возможными удобствами. Серхио должен был вскоре появиться.

Они разложили вещи и даже успели сварить кофе, когда пришёл брат Андреса.  
Он, как всегда, выглядел несколько дёрганным на вкус Мартина и даже не расслабился, когда Андрес предложил ему кофе. От напитка, он, кстати, отказался, пробормотав что-то о вреде избытка кофеина. Мартин хмыкнул и пожал плечами. Он чувствовал, что Серхио не рад его видеть. Тот сверлил его взглядом и выражал своё явное неудовольствие. Это не было ново для Беротте, но всё равно стало несколько неприятно. Андрес предупредил брата заранее, что он будет вместе с другом. Подробностей разговора братьев мужчина не знал, однако в тот день Андрес был недоволен весь вечер, а к наступлению ночи так и вовсе предложил Мартину выпить с ним. Они танцевали в пьяном угаре и были счастливы, а потом, кажется, Андрес словно забыл об этом.

Атмосфера стояла напряжённая. Серхио отрывисто рассуждал о том, как усовершенствовать план по ограблению Монетного двора, Мартин молчал, а Андрес периодами вставлял свои комментарии. Когда они закончили, Серхио скептически и словно оценивающе посмотрел на Мартина, за всё это время не произнёсшего ни слова.

— Мартин, твоё участие в операции не входит в мои планы, — сказал он серьёзно.  
Беротте тонко улыбнулся, но не сказал ничего. Они уже договорились с Андресом, как поступать в таком случае.

— Мартин будет со мной, — спокойно произнёс старший из братьев, встав за спину друга и положив ладони на его плечи, — Мне нужен человек, которому я могу полностью доверять. Моя правая рука. Никто из подобранных тобой людей не годится на эту роль.

— Мы уже говорили об этом, Андрес! — вспыхнул Серхио, практически шипя. Он никогда не повышал голос, это была не его специфика, — Мартин, при всём уважении, нестабилен! Это часовая бомба! Неуправляемая!

Мартин насмешливо фыркнул. Право слово, это была не новость для Андреса. Они знали друг друга больше десяти лет и уж кто-то, но его лучший друг прекрасно понимал, какой у него характер и иногда даже мог предугадать его реакции и действия.

Мужчина почувствовал, как рука Андреса переместилась на его волосы и довольно прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь незамысловатой лаской. Как друг и обещал, их отношения после признания Мартина не изменились. Они всё так же часто касались друг друга, обнимали или просто находились внутри личного пространства другого человека.

— Тебе придётся пересмотреть свои планы, hermanito, потому что мне нужен Мартин. Я не войду в Монетный двор без него. Мы с ним отличная команда, мы доверяем друг другу и понимаем очень хорошо. Мартин опытен, он не раз участвовал в ограблениях, он гениальный инженер и, что самое важное, он мне предан, — Андрес расплылся в улыбке.  
На лице Серхио было написано непонимание.

— Мы с тобой договаривались! Это опасно! Он будет потакать всем твоим идеям, сколь бы безумными они ни были.

— Ты бы определился, — подал голос Мартин, ухмыляясь, — Ты хочешь, чтобы Андрес меня контролировал, или же ты хочешь, чтобы я кидался оспаривать его решения, размышляя критически. Сначала ты говоришь, что Андрес не может меня контролировать, потому что я бомба — кстати спасибо, это даже приятно — потом ты говоришь, что я потакаю всем его идеям, даже самым безумным, самоубийственным. У тебя не возникает когнитивный диссонанс, м?

Андрес раскатисто смеётся, тогда как его брат хмурится всё больше и больше.

— У Мартина нет функции в этом ограблении, — наконец говорит Серхио, словно цепляясь за последнюю ниточку.

— Вот как? — говорит Андрес мягко, но Мартин чувствует холод в его тоне, — А у Даниэля Рамоса? А у Селены Оливейры есть функция? Шахтёр, два солдата, фальшивомонетчица, хакер — функционал проще некуда, но начерта тебе эти двое? Любого из них с лёгкостью можно заменить на Мартина. В случае поломки аппаратов он будет в миллиард раз полезнее любого из членов команды, которых подобрал ты. Объективно, он будет даже полезнее меня. Нет, Мартин идёт со мной и это не обсуждается. К тому же за тобой долг, дорогой братишка.

Серхио передёрнул бровями, показывая своё удивление.

— О чём ты?

— Ты надавил на меня, чтобы я заставил своего друга признаться в чувствах, длинной в десятилетие. Ты причинил боль ему, но ещё, ты причинил боль мне. Я не хотел его оставлять, но ты убедил меня сделать обратное. И только из-за случайного стечения обстоятельств мой друг, моя родственная душа, сейчас здесь, со мной, а не гниёт в земле.

Мартин резко повернулся и посмотрел на Андреса. Тот выглядел ни на шутку разозлённым. Они не договаривались открывать Серхио эту часть истории, но видимо на эмоциях Андрес всё же решил рассказать. Мартин не был от этого в восторге. Ему казалось, что Серхио сочтёт его слабаком, словно он девочка-подросток, решившая покончить с жизнью после того, как несостоявшийся любовник её бросил. Ему, конечно, не понять, каково это — смотреть как практически любая женщина может получить то, что ты так отчаянно желаешь, но не получишь никогда. Ему не понять, что значит жить с постоянной болью и кровоточащим сердцем. Серхио пока не познал вкус любви, сладкий и горький одновременно.

Серхио побледнел, бросая взгляд на Мартина. Тот не знал, что происходит сейчас в его умной голове, но видел, как тот обеспокоенно осматривает его, видимо, ища следы самоповреждения. На Мартине была синяя рубашка с закатанными по локоть рукавами, открывающими вид на чистые предплечья без единого шрама. Кажется, это заставило Серхио немного успокоиться.

— Что ты хотел с собой сделать? — спросил Серхио тихо, глядя Мартину прямо в глаза.  
За мужчину отвечает Андрес, всё ещё разозлённый, а потому более чем экспрессивный как в речи, так и в реакциях. Он издаёт какой-то хриплый смех и делает театральный взмах руками, словно бы говоря «ты только посмотри на это».

— Он хотел украсить своими мозгами стену монастыря! — рычит Андрес, — И у него почти получилось, он почти успел. Он хотел убить себя, потому что думал, что никогда больше меня не увидит! Я сделал это из-за тебя. Если бы я опоздал всего на пять минут, я бы застал только остывающий труп. А если бы я вообще не вернулся и узнал постфактум, что Мартин мёртв, я бы думал каждую чёртову секунду, что это я своими собственными руками его убил. Своего лучшего друга. Так что да, Серхио, ты ему должен. Ты заставил его страдать, а я не люблю, когда мои любимые люди страдают.

Серхио молчал, ошарашенный выпадом брата, который обычно всегда спокойно реагировал на самые разные ситуации, умел держать себя в руках лучше чем кто-либо. Но не сейчас. Мартин с внутренним удовольствием понял, что это он причина ярости Андреса. Волнение о нём, забота о нём. Как и любой эгоистичный человек в такой ситуации, Мартин почувствовал мрачное удовлетворение.

Теперь у Серхио не было другого варианта, кроме как согласиться. Андрес напрямую его шантажировал и был готов идти до конца, хотя знал, что не придётся. Приобрести нового члена команды было намного проще, нежели заново искать лидера, достойного доверия и в достаточной мере квалифицированного. Это понимали все трое, так что в конце концов Серхио только обречённо кивнул.

— Ладно. Я понял тебя. Мы подправим план, вписав туда Мартина.  
Мартина не видел Андреса, стоявшего за его спиной, но знал, что тот облегчённо улыбается, как и сам Мартин. Руки друга на его плечах стали завершающей нотой в этой резкой и яркой композиции.

***

Андрес стоял на балконе, с бокалом вина в руке и вдыхал прохладный ночной воздух. Огни города создавали причудливую картину, живую, движущуюся, непрерывную. Это было красиво и элегантно, так что он не мог не восхищаться этим, он всегда был ценителем искусства.

— Я думал, ты спишь, — раздался тихий голос брата позади него и Андрес чуть улыбнулся, не спеша оборачиваться.

— Посмотри на этот город. Это яркие брызги краски обезумевшего художника, гениального. Это волны, это гонка, постоянное движение, взрыв, буря, чистейшие эмоции. Разве это не достойно полотна великого художника? — спросил он. Серхио воспринял его вопрос как риторический.

— Я всё равно не согласен с твоим решением, — сказал он твёрдо.  
Андрес наконец отвлекается от вида ночного города и оборачивается к брату, глядя на него с интересом и некоторым снисхождением.

— Будь это кто угодно другой, я бы уступил тебе. Ты знаешь, ты мой младший братик и я привык потакать твоим прихотям. Но не в этот раз, нет, — он качает головой и одним глотком допивает остатки вина в бокале.

— Он опасен для плана, Андрес. Он непредсказуем. И он влюблён в тебя: ничего не изменилось! Тот факт, что он использует эмоциональный шантаж, угрожая самоубийством…  
Андрес хрипло смеётся, хотя в смехе нет ни капли его обычного веселья.

— Ты думаешь он угрожал мне собственной смертью? Мой Мартин? — он снова смеётся, на этот раз чуть тише и менее продолжительно, — Я вернулся в монастырь, потому что забыл важные бумаги. Меня не смутил погром, нет, я знаю что мой друг эксцентричен. Но на полу были пятна крови. Он швырнул бутылку вина в стену. Осколок стекла отлетел и впился ему в плечо. Я наложил несколько швов чуть позже. Это не было намеренное самоповреждение. Это был акт бессилия. Осколок, довольно крупный, попал в область плеча, к счастью не задев ничего важного, но кровь всё равно была, знаешь. Он сказал мне, что не чувствовал физической боли, просто смотрел как кровь стекает по руке и капает на пол. А потом прикрыл беспорядок какой-то тряпкой. И тогда, тогда он подумал, что вот же он, вот выход. Нечувствительность к боли физической натолкнула его на мысль о том, что он может закончить свои страдания тем самым способом. У нас было пару десятков тайников с браунингами и винтовками, револьверами и много чем ещё. Но он выбрал коллекционные пистолеты чёрт знает какой давности, которые мы однажды вместе украли. Такие маленькие, они были нашими трофеями. Он засунул дуло в рот, собираясь украсить стену собственной спальни содержимым черепной коробки. Я застал его в тот самый момент, — Андрес замолк, словно что-то обдумывая.

Серхио смотрел на него со священным ужасом. Он правда не мог понять глубину чувств и ту боль, которые заставили Мартина дойти до подобного. На его лице чётко отражались непонимание и сожаление, даже стыд. Он ведь прекрасно осознавал, что стал катализатором произошедшего, даже если сам не участвовал в этой импровизированной «химической реакции».

Тем временем его брат продолжил, решившись:

— Ты не знаешь предыстории, поэтому я должен признаться. Виноват не только ты. Я вывел его на разговор, подтолкнул к признанию. Я даже сказал, совершенно честно, что люблю его. Он не выдержал и поцеловал меня, а потом назвал трусом за то, что я даже не рискнул попробовать. В тот момент я подумал: этот смелый человек заслуживает того, чтобы я дал ему желаемое. И я прижал его к стене, целуя так, как никогда не целовал никого в своей жизни, а уж тебе ли не знать, сколько женщин у меня было, — он печально усмехнулся, — А потом я его бросил. Оставил, сказав, что наши отношения невозможны. Что он желает неосуществимого и, конечно, что мой брат был прав и нам лучше разойтись. Так что да, Серхио, я виноват ничуть не меньше тебя.

— Это было жестоко, — хрипит Серхио и Андрес видит непролитые слёзы на его глазах. Он немного садистски улыбается, радуясь, что смог пояснить всю абсурдность и весь ужас ситуации.

Почему-то сейчас до него было важно донести причину своих поступков до брата так, чтобы этот разговор больше никогда не возникал ни между ними, ни между Серхио и Мартином. Это были травмирующие события для его друга, и как бы Андрес его не защищал, он понимал чётко — Мартин психически нестабилен. Может, причиной тому было обострение, может, постоянный стресс, но оставлять Мартина одного сейчас было убийственной идеей в прямом смысле этого слова.

— Я не боялся тогда, я был в шоке. Но позже, обнимая Мартина, я испугался того, что могло бы быть. Сейчас мне кажется, если бы он тогда выстрелил, то часть меня умерла бы вместе с ним. А я очень эгоистично не хочу умирать, hermanito, даже если знаю, что обречён.

— Поэтому ты решил взять его с собой. Чтобы самому следить за его безопасностью, — кивнул Серхио, — Но, Андрес, в Монетном дворе может произойти что угодно. Никто из вас не будет в безопасности, — последние слова звучали отчаянно, будто теперь ему тоже хотелось защитить Мартина.

— Это ограбление. Риск есть всегда. Но как бы то ни было, ты упускаешь из вида одну маленькую деталь. Он, несмотря ни на что, взрослый человек. Такой же преступник, как и мы с тобой. Он отлично обращается с оружием и, как ты знаешь, он гениальный инженер. На самом деле, даже безо всей этой ситуации, было бы просто глупо не взять его с собой, ты так не думаешь?

— Он пытался себя убить! Мне очень жаль, что я послужил причиной, клянусь, но разве это не показывает, что мы не можем на него положиться?

— Напротив. Это показывает, что я ошибался, — Андрес широко улыбнулся, — Что бы ни случилось, Мартин меня не предаст. Он скорее умрёт сам.

Серхио громко выдыхает и зарывается пальцами в свои волосы, склонив голову так, что Андрес больше не видит его выражения лица.

— Ладно. Но тебе придётся следить за его состоянием. Это ты несёшь за него ответственность. Я не хочу, чтобы он умер там.

Андрес смеётся.

— Как и я, дорогой брат, как и я.


	3. Берлин и Палермо

Пока Серхио собирает свою команду грабителей, Мартин и Андрес занимаются проверкой плана, выясняя, есть ли в нём слабые места. И пусть всё уже готово, Мартин убеждает братьев, что нужно разобрать все варианты и все исходы. Ему кажется, что план сырой. Он не говорит этого, но ощущение его всё равно преследует. В какой-то момент ему кажется, что им в команду нужны не взбалмошная Селена и не странный младший Рамос, а кто-то с образованием врача или хотя бы психолога. Его беспокоит то, что заложники могут взбунтоваться, а их команда слишком мала, чтобы всех сдержать, особенно если учитывать смехотворное правило Серхио о том, что они не могут никого убить. 

Но кое-что Мартина всё же немного успокаивает: лидером команды будет Андрес. Главенство друга действительно заставляет его думать, что всё будет как минимум хорошо, если не идеально. И всё же, слишком много людей, слишком высок риск всё испортить из-за человеческого фактора.

Андрес готовит им панкейки, Серхио педантично нарезает фрукты, в то время как Мартин сидит перед записями и чертежами и обдумывает план, снова и снова проходясь по опасным моментам.

— Серхио, кто-нибудь из твоих низкоквалифицированных недоворов обладает хотя бы намёком на знания в области человеческой психологии? — спрашивает Мартин, бросая взгляд на мужчину, раскладывающего кусочки апельсина на тарелке.

Маркина поднимает на него недовольный взгляд, но это только веселит.

— Ты не мог бы быть чуть более уважителен к будущим коллегам? Нет, среди них нет психологов, но вас буду координировать я, а у меня есть такие знания и навыки, — объясняет он и возвращается к раскладыванию фруктов.

Мартин фыркает.

— Какое уважение, я их даже никогда не видел, — инженер пожимает плечами, — Возвращаясь к делу: нам нужен человек, который тоже будет внутри банка в момент ограбления. Так мы узнаем заранее, планируется ли бунт или назревает ли скандал, да и в целом, будем понимать настроение среди заложников. Это поможет избежать многих трудностей и снизит градус напряжения в команде, потому что в случае чего мы будем знать, что у нас есть тыл.

Серхио снова поднимает голову, глядя на мужчину серьёзно и хочет что-то сказать, но тут в разговор вступает Андрес. Он улыбается другу и тот невольно расплывается в ответной улыбке.

— В словах Мартина есть доля истины, братик. В компании заложников всегда найдётся подстрекатель, который будет рисковать всеми, лишь бы выставить себя героем. И если он достаточно красноречив, это резко станет проблемой.

Андрес ставит на стол три тарелки с завтраком и садится на стул рядом с Серхио.

— Полить сиропом? — предлагает он, глядя на Мартина и тот хмыкает, поднимаясь.

— Нарисуй сердечко, — шутит инженер, но Андрес в притворной серьёзности кивает и вырисовывает тонким слоем глазури на панкейке Мартина сердце. Не тот любимый девочками символ романтики и любви, нет, он рисует вполне себе анатомически достоверное сердце, вплоть до коронарных артерий. Мартин весело смеётся и посылает Андресу воздушный поцелуй, пододвигая к себе тарелку.

Внезапно резкий голос Серхио разрывает приятную атмосферу:

— Вы не должны вести себя так, когда мы будем в Толедо, — говорит он с эмоциями, которые Мартину не удаётся интерпретировать.

— И как же мы себя ведём, Серхио? — спрашивает Андрес, ухмыляясь.

Мужчина немного смущается, но продолжает:

— Как люди, которые знают друг друга очень давно и слишком хорошо. Вы помните, мы не будем пользоваться именами? Это необходимо для безопасности! — Объясняет Серхио, словно они не обговаривали всё это заранее много раз.

Мартин откидывается на спинку стула и хитро улыбается, тонко и самую чуточку насмешливо.

— Именно ради безопасности лидер команды — твой брат. Именно ради безопасности два солдата тоже братья. Именно ради безопасности вместе с шахтёром ты притащил и его сына тоже. Я, как и ты, как и Андрес, знаем имена всех членов банды. Ладно, выкинем из уравнения меня, ты не хотел, чтобы я здесь был. Вы с братом располагаете всей информацией о плане, именами в том числе. Ещё как минимум две пары знаю имена друг друга. А ведь мы все ещё даже не встретились, Серхио. Я понимаю, почему ты придумал такие правила: никаких имён, никаких личных взаимоотношений, — Мартин бросил короткий взгляд на Андреса, — я понимаю, правда. Но мы все люди, а не роботы. И к тому же, взрослые люди с определёнными потребностями. Пять месяцев в изоляции, чёрт знает где, вместе с девятью другими людьми. Кто-то подружится, кто-то переспит, может даже пар будет несколько, кто-то поссорится, кто-то возненавидит. Человеческий фактор, Серхио. Всегда только он.

Андрес согласно кивает, пребывая в задумчивости, а Серхио сверлит Мартина взглядом, полным противоречивых эмоций.  
Мартин кивает ему, будто бы говоря «ты знаешь, что я прав» и приступает к еде, безжалостно отрезая левый желудочек нарисованного сердца.

***

5 месяцев до ограбления.

Он впервые видит команду целиком, когда они собираются вместе и на трёх машинах едут в Толедо. Мартин рядом с Андресом, Серхио и девушкой, той самой Селеной Оливейрой. В другой машине, прямо за ними следуют четверо мужчин: два здоровяка, очевидно братья Драгичи и шахтёр со своим сыном. На третьей — молодая девушка, которая, как помнил Мартин, занимается подделкой денег и их маленький хакер, Анибаль Кортес.

Едва увидев мальчика, Мартин невольно ужаснулся. Сколько ему? Девятнадцать? Двадцать? Этот ребёнок и жизни то не видел, а уже участвует в таком крупномасштабном ограблении. Сам Мартин был вдвое старше, однако это была его первая настолько огромная операция, включающая в себя десятки пунктов и сотню подпунктов, но тем было и интереснее.

На скромный вкус Мартина, привыкшего к роскоши, которую так любил его обожаемый Андрес, местечко было довольно запущенное. Изначально добротный особняк принял вид давно заброшенного места, но Серхио, очевидно, не планировал делать даже косметический ремонт. Всё молчаливое отвращение к этому месту Мартин прочитал в глазах Андреса без особого труда. Конечно, это захолустье не шло ни в какое сравнение ни с квартирой в Мадриде, где они провели два месяца, ни уж тем более со столь любимым Андресом монастырём в Италии. В доме было тускло, грязно и безжизненно. Тут они проведут пять месяцев.

Мартин улыбнулся, думая, что вот ради этого Андрес решил оставить их идею об ограблении банка Испании. Впрочем, он был рад быть рядом с другом, вместо того, чтобы куковать в одиночестве в собственной квартире на Сицилии.

Оставив всех осматриваться в собственных комнатах, сам Серхио поднялся в «класс», где и должны были проводиться их импровизированные уроки. Мартин пошёл за ним, надеясь перекинуться парой слов наедине. Помещение, в отличие от остального дома, было даже в некоторой степени симпатичным. Планы по всем стенам, большой бумажный макет Монетного двора (в монастыре остался такой же, но Банка Испании, который тоже делал Серхио), зелёная доска и аккуратно выставленная коробочка с мелом. Педантичность хозяина читалась во всём.

— У Андреса было лицо в роде «всё здесь убивает чувство прекрасного», — заговорил он, плотно прикрыв дверь.

— Давай договоримся не использовать имена, пожалуйста, — сказал Серхио, обращая на него всё своё внимание, — И да, я видел его реакцию. Но это всего на пять месяцев. Я знаю, он бывал и в худшем положении. В конце концов, он и в тюрьме был.

— Всего пару месяцев, — откликается Мартин, рассматривая чертежи, прикреплённые к стене, но намеренно не касается ничего руками, — А затем я его оттуда вытащил. И следующий месяц мы провели на Сицилии и это было потрясающе, — Мартин улыбнулся, снова переживая столь приятные воспоминания. Андрес был ему чрезвычайно благодарен и проводил с ним всё своё время. Это был один из лучших периодов в жизни Беротте.

Серхио смотрит на него с подобием жалости и это почему-то разозлило. Он не хотел этого. Подобные взгляды могут быть направлены на больных животных, на стариков, на детей, на кого угодно — но не на него. Улыбка сползает с его лица немедленно.

— Я прошу тебя, не ставь мой план под угрозу. Я знаю, я виноват перед тобой. Но не мсти мне таким образом, — тихо просит Серхио и в его голосе слышится мольба, будто он серьёзно думает, что Мартин так поступит.

— Ты думаешь, я сорву план? — деланно ухмыляется аргентинец, — думаешь, я настолько неадекватен, что стану рисковать жизнью моего любимого человека? Жизнью его брата? Своей жизнью? — Мартин хмыкает и облизывает пересохшие губы в нервном жесте, коротко смеётся, с горечью и обидой, — Я никогда не причиню ему боль. И, в отличие от тебя, я никогда не заставлю страдать людей, которые ему дороги.

Мартин кивает самому себе и разворачивается к выходу, на ходу говоря:

— Расставь стулья, я соберу остальную команду. Думаю пора начинать.

Он уходит не оборачиваясь. Он даже не хочет видеть, как на это всё реагирует Серхио, потому что ему плевать. Серхио прав, считая себя виноватым. Его вина ничуть не меньше, чем у Андреса, однако его друг множество раз извинился и продолжает это делать, словами и жестами, лишь бы только потушить огонь саморазрушения внутри Мартина, который разгорелся в ту ночь, когда Андрес попытался его бросить.

Почти вся команда, за исключением его друга и Агаты Хименес, собралась на улице, наслаждаясь тёплым деньком и болтая между собой на ничего не значащие темы. Он попросил их пойти в класс, а сам направился в сторону комнат тех членов команды, которых недоставало. Девушка обнаружилась у себя и Мартин попросил её присоединиться к остальным, максимально тактично и вежливо. Она только внимательно осмотрела его с головы до ног, заставив поёжиться, но после кивнула.

Спальня Андреса была через две комнаты, напротив его собственной. Мартин по привычке вошёл без стука, даже не задумываясь, но быстро цокнул языком, понимая, что сильно облажается, если сделает подобное при свидетелях. Однако Андрес, кажется, не обратил на это внимания. Он развешивал свои костюмы в шкафу, периодами кидая взгляд на своё отражение в зеркале, будто проверяя, достаточно ли он хорошо одет для подобного случая.

Мартин пару минут любуется. Он не может этого не делать. Взгляд невольно задерживается на губах Андреса, на его глазах, тёмных и глубоких, на его пальцах. Он почти забывает, зачем он пришёл сюда и вспоминает только когда Андрес закрывает шкаф и оборачивается к нему.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает он спокойно и несколько вальяжно, потому что в ответе нисколько не сомневается.

— Пора собраться вместе. Твой брат готов устроить своё маленькое представление, — Мартин ему улыбается, открыто и ярко и друг отвечает ему взаимностью, — очень странно будет делать вид, что мы не знакомы. Я выдам себя через пять секунд.

Андрес снисходительно качает головой.

— Ты не настолько плохой актёр. Постарайся. В крайнем случае, мы можем общаться здесь, не опасаясь раскрытия наших взаимоотношений, — мужчина поднимает руку и стряхивает несуществующую пылинку с плеча Мартина, — Пойдём, не стоит заставлять Серхио ждать, он и так нервничает.

Они идут в класс и занимают два единственных свободных места, кивая Серхио. Тот светится восторгом, едва успев начать. Мартин думает о том, что, должно быть, он и сам выглядел так же когда говорил о своём плане. Это было логично и, по правде говоря, это вдохновляло окружающих.

Серхио предложил им выбрать себе простые имена в роде чисел или планет. И эта часть плана была известна Мартину (как и все другие, на самом деле), так что он уже думал об этом. Он разрывался между числами сто и девяносто девять, однако члены команды быстро откинули мысль о числах и ему пришлось смириться. Планеты лично у него самого не вызывали никакого отклика, но, наверное, выбери Андрес какую-нибудь планету, он бы, исключительно из собственной безумно глупой сентиментальности, выбрал бы спутник этой планеты. Однако в конечном счёте команда остановилась на городах. И тут выбор был очевиден.

Палермо.

Его любимое место, его маленькая захламлённая квартирка, его стулья на стене и несколько мольбертов. Месяц, что они провели с Андресом в Палермо — самый счастливый месяц в его жизни. После ограбления он бы предпочёл остаться там, однако Серхио настаивал на том, что в Европу им нельзя, так что выбирать придётся что-то другое. Жаль, но может когда-нибудь он туда вернётся.

Другие члены команды тоже выбирали себе клички, чаще всего весьма подходящие: Хельсинки и Осло — два здоровяка, серба, судя по акценту, яркий мальчик Рио, тонкий и красивый, мощный Москва, специфичный Денвер, загадочная Найроби. На вкус Мартина имя Токио для Оливейры не слишком подходило. Она была взрывоопасной, тогда как Япония в целом ассоциировалась у Мартина с весьма вежливыми и достаточно спокойными людьми. Впрочем, до неё ему не было никакого дела. Он ожидал, когда решение примет Андрес.

Париж, где он отважился на своё самое крупное ограбление? Вена, где он провернул несколько шикарных афер? Может быть, Мадрид, его родной город? Но все догадки оказались неверны.

— Берлин, — говорит Андрес, чуть приподнимая уголки губ, — там я познакомился со своей первой женой.

Мартин знает, что на Дебору Андресу совершенно точно наплевать уже много лет как. Да и в браке-то они пробыли всего полтора месяца, если уж быть совершенно откровенным. Но ещё, помимо всего этого, в Берлине произошло кое-что важное не только для Андреса, но и для Мартина. Берлин был городом их знакомства.

Беротте заставляет себя не улыбаться так широко. Это было слишком неожиданно и приятно, хотя сам он думал, что именно ему выпадет роль человека сантиментального, человека, который свяжет со своей кличкой какие-то воспоминания, что-то совершенно личное. В общем, так оно и было. Однако он был не единственным, кто это сделал.


	4. Бум бум Чао

5 месяцев до ограбления. 

Мартин, или как теперь его называли окружающие, Палермо, сидел за общим столом, потягивая кофе и лениво поедая круассан. Он вышел к завтраку позже всех из-за своей обычной тошноты и головной боли. Всё на что его хватило в плане еды — это кофе и булочка, которой он почти давился. Серхио прочитал ему короткую лекцию на тему завтрака и Мартин сам себе удивился, как ему удалось не закатить глаза. Может, у него не было сегодня на это сил, кто знает.

Остальные члены банды весело общались друг с другом, сметая продукты и блюда, приготовленные Серхио и Андресом. Мартин порадовался, что пока что за неделю его ни разу не привлекли к готовке.

Он скользил взглядом от одного человека к другому, собирая информацию о каждом, составляя для себя маленький психологический профиль. Ему нужно было знать, кто и на что способен. Ему необходимо было понимать, как каждый из них будет действовать и стоит ли воспринимать человека как угрозу, или же наоборот, как союзника. Пока что он не торопился с выводами, а просто наблюдал.

Мартин переводит взгляд с Рио, который явно увлёкся Токио, на Андреса. Уголки губ мужчины поднимаются в короткой улыбке, когда он замечает на себе взгляд Мартина. Андрес рисует, двумя руками, создавая настоящие произведения искусства прямо сейчас, за этим странным столом, среды всех этих странных людей. И он единственный, кто стоит внимания.

Всю неделю Андрес ведёт себя так, как просит Серхио: он спокоен, сосредоточен, слегка насмешлив. Он галантен, всегда общается исключительно вежливо со всеми, даже с Токио, которая очевидно ему абсолютно не нравится. При этом он излучает ауру доминантности и силы, что-то, что ощущается интуитивно. Мартину это нравится, он бы с удовольствием подчинился другу во всех чёртовых смыслах. Но тот, увы, ничего такого не просит.

С виду они все едва знакомы, и Андрес не позволяет себе ни единого жеста или лишнего слова, пока рядом с ними есть третий лишний, пусть даже это Серхио. Другое дело, когда они остаются одни. Рио бегает на коротенький перетрах к Токио, тогда как Палермо каждую ночь приходит к Берлину, не трахаться, очевидно, а разговаривать. Иногда они пьют вино, но чаще просто воду или совсем ничего. Они разговаривают, или обсуждая план, или вспоминая что-то, или споря о разного рода незначительных вещах. Они вместе читают книги, иногда разные, а иногда одну и ту же с последующей жаркой дискуссией. Порой Андрес садится на постель и хлопает радом с собой и тогда следующие пару часов Мартин проводит в какой-то совершенно расплавляющей мозг эйфории, потому что его голова лежит на плече Андреса, а рука мужчины обнимает Мартина за плечи. Ему читают вслух, лирику или прозу, до тех пор, пока он разморённый, практически не засыпает на плече друга. И тогда его мягко, но настойчиво, отправляют к себе.

Андрес действительно с ним как никогда ласков и заботлив. И это разрывает сердце, да, но не будь он таким, Мартин чувствовал бы себя во сто крат хуже.

Погружённый в мысли и воспоминания, он даже не сразу понимает, что друг подсел к нему, показывая собственное творение. Это его собственный портрет. Мартин на нём улыбается и выглядит счастливым. Таким он, наверное, в реальной жизни не был слишком давно.

— Мне нравится, — совсем тихо говорит Мартин, кивая.

Андрес смотрит на него долго, испытующе.

— Ты не выспался. Что-то не так?

Вчера вечером они расстались около полуночи, на час раньше чем обычно и причиной была мигрень Мартина. Она и позже не прошла, несмотря на несколько выпитых таблеток.

— Голова болела, — отвечает он так же тихо, — не мог заснуть. Ничего страшного, переживу, — Мартин пожимает плечами и тянется к чашке кофе, но понимает, что её нет. Она в руках у Андреса, который, совершенно точно на автомате взял её и сделал несколько глотков. Никогда раньше это не было проблемой для них, они часто пили что-то из одной чашки или одного бокала. Теперь это, конечно, проблемой было, ведь они сейчас не одни на весь монастырь.

— Тебе нужно больше дышать свежим воздухом, — продолжает Андрес, — ты бледен, Палермо.

Мартин фыркает.

— Это мой обычный цвет кожи. Слушай, я в порядке, не думай об этом.

Андрес приподнимает брови в удивлённом жесте, но кивает.  
Эта маленькая сцена заботы забывается быстро. Весь день они проводят изучая анатомию и азы медицины, сначала теоретически, а затем Профессор предлагает им некоторую практику.

— Нужно убедиться, что вы восприняли информацию, — говорит он задумчиво, — Нужно, чтобы кто-то разделся и остальные будут рисовать на нём артерии и вены.

Банда начинает переглядываться. Очевидно, никто из них не горит желанием раздеваться перед остальными. Андрес просто считает это недостойным, остальные в большей или меньшей степени стесняются. Кажется, Найроби в самой меньшей, потому что она вот-вот готова предложить свою кандидатуру, когда Палермо выходит в центр.

— Рисуйте на мне, — кивает он, тут же начав расстёгивать бордовую рубашку.

Ему не стыдно, он и неловкости не испытывает. В конце концов, это всего лишь тело, ему не впервые оголяться перед незнакомцами. Незнакомцами и Андресом. Возможно, это тот факт, который подтолкнул его к решению стать подопытной мышкой для команды, избавив от такой роли Найроби, которая смотрит на него слишком благодарно.

Мартин воспринимает себя спокойно и объективно. Он не худощавый, как Андрес, и не атлетичен, как Серхио (удивительно, что он прячет такое тело под всеми этими одеждами). Он просто мужчина, обычный, не худой, не толстый, не красавчик, но и не уродлив. Тело никогда не было предметом его гордости. Предметом стыда, впрочем, тоже. Поэтому ему всё равно, как много людей и как именно смотрит на него.

Серхио предлагает банде синий и красный фломастеры, все мнутся. Анатомия даётся им непросто, особенно двоим сербам и Денверу.

— Пусть Берлин рисует, — со смешком предлагает Мартин, глядя на Андреса. Профессор хмурится и качает головой.

— Токио, прошу, — он отдаёт ей красный маркер и она начинает рисовать. Мартин не сводит взгляда с друга. Они оба в достаточной мере знают анатомию, чтобы не повторять кровеносную систему перед ограблением. Но остальная команда — нет, так что они тоже здесь, хотя могли бы читать в комнате Андреса или пить вино на террасе.

После урока Москва предлагает помочь ему стереть с кожи маркерные следы, хотя уже сейчас понятно, что ему придётся провозиться с час в душе в беспомощных попытках убрать рисованные местами неправильно проекции вен и артерий. Мартин соглашается, потому что морально он устал. Устал ловить на себе взгляды Андреса, настолько индифферентные, что больно почти физически. Настолько спокойные и не выражающие абсолютно, мать его, ничего, что Мартин даже на секунду жалеет, что приехал сюда вместе с Фонойосой.

Москва смотрит на него обеспокоенно.

— Профессор запретил личные отношения, — говорит он осторожно, — Но…возможно, тебе стоит хотя бы сказать Берлину о том, что ты чувствуешь, пока это не сожгло тебя изнутри?

Палермо застывает.

Неужели он был настолько неосторожен, что его чувства разглядел даже шахтёр? Он хотел огрызнуться, нагрубить, сказать колкость, однако понимает, что не сможет. Москва хороший человек, никогда не делавший зла ни ему, ни кому-либо из команды. Просто несчастный человек, которому не повезло с работой, который был вынужден вступить на пусть преступности.

— Он знает, — длинно выдохнув, отвечает Мартин, стирая со своей груди дугу аорты.

— Вы же не неделю знакомы, ведь так?

Мартин горько смеётся. Если бы…

— Больше десяти лет, — отвечает он, Москва только кивает и грустно ему улыбается. Больше он ничего не спрашивает, словно понимая, насколько больно Мартину даже говорить об этом.

Они прощаются, но Мартин ещё долго думает об этом. Если Москва заметил, то кто ещё мог? Его не покидают подозрения, но на всех смотрит прицельно и испытующе и его очевидную нервозность замечают все, в том числе и Андрес. После ужина он зовёт Мартина к себе и тот, уставший и перенервничавший всё же заходит, хотя очень хочет сослаться на головную боль и уйти к себе.

— Чем быстрее ты мне скажешь в чём проблема, тем быстрее мы её решим, — безаппеляционно и немного зло говорит Андрес, проходя в комнату.

Мартин кривит губы, но отвечает:  
— Москва понял, что у меня есть чувства к тебе. И я просто подумал, если понял он, то кто ещё мог бы. И меня это нервирует…

— Почему? — лаконично отреагировал Андрес, нахмурившись.

— Потому что Серхио нахрен выгонит меня из команды в случае чего. Я знаю, у него чешутся руки и не только. Он меня ненавидит. Я не могу представить себе почему.

Андрес выдыхает и отходит к постели, садясь на неё. Он хлопает по покрывалу рядом с собой, призывая Мартина тоже присесть.

— Слушай, мы уже обговорили этот вопрос. Мы войдём в монетный двор вместе и выйдем оттуда так же вместе. Не имеет значения то, что Серхио думает по поводу твоего участия, он не станет менять план посреди подготовки. Касательно того, что заметил Москва…у него единственного есть достаточный жизненный опыт, для того чтобы замечать тонкости. Но, Мартин, даже если здесь о твоих чувствах знать будут все, это не изменит ровно ничего. Я сказал брату чётко и ясно: либо я иду с тобой, либо я вообще не иду. Мы друг друга поняли и он согласился с условиями. А эти его правила…они нелепы. Это человеческий фактор, мы все это знаем, просто притворяемся, что следуем им.

За стеной раздался громкий стон и скрип и в стену начали ритмично стучать. Негромко, но весьма назойливо, будто каждый раз ударялось что-то деревянное. Изголовье кровати, например.

— Видишь, — кивает Андрес, — Токио и Рио, к примеру, решили устроить перетрах после ужина. И их связь была очевидна уже после двух недель нашего пребывания здесь.

Мартин кивает, с тоской глядя на стену. Блять, почему ему так не везёт. В другой вселенной это они с Андресом могли бы заставлять стучать кровать о стену.

— Давай переместимся в мою комнату. Не горю желанием слушать вот это, — он скривился, а его друг только усмехнулся в ответ.

***

2 месяца до ограбления

— Гомосексуальный секс самый лучший в мире, — выдвигает свою теорию Палермо, улыбаясь, и будучи уже сильно под шофе, — а знаете почему? Потому что в нём нет женщины! — говорит он и смеётся, чуть запрокинув голову.

Найроби кривится, а Токио будто бы пытается прожечь дыру в коллеге.

— Так вот в чём дело. Ты не гей, а просто женоненавистник, — фыркает она, складывая руки на груди.

Москва качает головой и молча выходит из-за стола, Мартин надевает кривую усмешку.

— Ты путаешь женоненавистничество и биологию. На самом деле всё очень просто: у мужчин есть яд, он которого им нужно поскорее избавиться. Мы ищем, с кем нам развлечься. Мы встречаем подходящего человека, делаем своё дело, а потом просто уходим. Нам нужно «бум-бум», после которого мы говорим «чао». Это потому что мы отвергаем того, на чьё тело мы пролили. Это просто биология. Суть в процессе, — Мартин пожимает плечами, — Бум-бум-чао. Гомосексуальный секс, — он игриво приподнимает брови несколько раз и замечает, как щурится Найроби.

— Знаешь, я не согласна с твоей концепцией. Знаешь что на самом деле превосходно? Отличный секс и то удовольствие, которое может испытать женщина. Не пятисекундный оргазм, а множественный. Часы удовольствия и сладкое томление. Тебе не понять, — она ухмыляется, будто ей смешно.

— Я не говорил, что Бог не дал вам шанс получать удовольствие. Тогда это было было…мизогинистично. Но женский секс, так или иначе нацелен на размножение, — Мартину кажется, что он победил. Может, дело в том, что он пьян, а может в том, что пьяны так же и остальные члены команды.

— Знаешь, — спустя пару минут подаёт голос Найроби, — то что ты говоришь это конечно нелепый бред сумасшедшего, но мне тебя жаль. Ведь исходя из твоих слов, единственное что ты можешь и будешь делать — это пользоваться человеком. Тебе кто-то понравился, ты его захотел, допустим взаимно, вы трахнулись, а что потом? Бум-бум было, а теперь чао? — Мартин застыл под её тяжёлым взглядом, — Это значит, что либо ты бездушное чудовище, которое выкинет партнёра из постели, либо… Нет, думаю ты именно такой. Ты просто неспособен на любовь. Ты хочешь кого-то, но, трахнув, выкинешь. А как ты думаешь, Берлин? Ты согласен с Палермо?

У Мартина холодеют руки. Эти слова, всё его рассуждение…он молился, чтобы Андрес не слышал хотя бы большей части подобного. Оборачиваться было почти физически больно.  
Берлин стоял недалеко от его стула, с совершенно ровным выражением лица и нечитаемым взглядом.

— Нет, Найроби. Я не исключаю того, что гомосексуальный секс может приносить удовольствия двум партнёрам, которые приятны друг другу, однако я глубоко убеждён в том, что близость между мужчиной и женщиной нечто совершенно священное и великолепное. Женщины…лучшее, что создал бог. И конечно, доставить женщине удовольствие это высшая награда для мужчины. Да, от союза мужчины и женщины могут появиться дети, но не думаю, что это однозначно конечная цель. И уж конечно мне совершенно непонятно, как можно отказываться от того, с кем ты разделил близость…

Андрес замолк, налил себе вина в бокал, не торопясь, а после кивнул всем, кроме Мартина и отошёл дальше, присоединяясь к профессору, который сидел за ещё одним столом. Токио паскудно ухмылялась, Найроби пусть и скрывала это, но тоже была довольна. А вот Хельсинки, как заметил Мартин, смотрел на него со странной смесью эмоций.  
Когда они закончили обед, он подсел на соседний стол и подлил ему ещё вина в бокал. Мартин поднял на него задумчивый взгляд.

— Я просто хотел сказать, — тихо начал серб, глядя ему в глаза, — что они могут сколько угодно говорить о женской красоте, и, возможно, это так. Но нам не понять, мы не смогли бы никогда оценить женскую привлекательность. Это не то, что мы просто выбрали, правда же? Я уверен, то, что ты говорил, это не…ты говорил просто о сексе. Это не значит, что ты не способен на любовь. Когда ты влюбляешься это уже не про секс…  
Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но Мартин мягко остановил его, покачав головой.

— Может они правы и я бездушное чудовище, Хельсинки, — он горько усмехнулся, — можешь зайти ко мне ночью и проверить.

Мартин залпом допил вино и встал из-за стола, нетвёрдым шагом направляясь к дому. Ему снова хотелось сдохнуть, как в тот день, когда Андрес поцеловал его. Но в этот раз он сам дал ему оружие, даже сам занёс меч. Это он и его бездумные разговоры. Они только он сам во всём виноват.


	5. Ты можешь остаться

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Аккуратно, нц сцена Палермо/Хельсинки (которой, кстати, нет на фикбуке, потому что там я щажу психику читателей, а здесь нет)  
> 2)Если вам вдруг кажется, что Мартин поступает по-скотски, то вам не кажется. Он не герой и будем честны, не хороший человек. По глубочайшему убеждению автора, не стоит ждать адеквата от человека с нестабильной психикой.

2 месяца до ограбления. 

Андрес его игнорировал. Ну то есть не совсем игнорировал, конечно, но весь оставшийся день он был либо в компании кого-то из банды, либо с Серхио. Даже когда наступил вечер, его не оказалось в комнате. Конечно, Мартин постучал прежде чем войти. Дважды. Комната оказалась пуста, хотя время было довольно позднее. Оставаться внутри он не решился и вернулся к себе.

На душе было мерзко. Конечно, все его слова даже близко не касались Андреса. Если бы у него была возможность, он бы был с Андресом и боготворил его каждую блядскую секунду, любил его тело и душу, поклонялся бы ему. Впрочем, он и так… От того было ещё мерзотнее.

Услышав стук в дверь, Мартин тут же решил, что это Андрес. Но на пороге был вовсе не его друг, а Хельсинки. Мартин едва сдержал вздох разочарования.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, на самом деле забыв о своих словах днём.

— Ты сказал, что я могу проверить, — немного неловко улыбнулся здоровяк.

Палермо застыл. Ох блять, точно. Он такое сказал. Что ж, вероятно, Найроби была права и он бесчувственный ублюдок. Мартин пропустил Хельсинки в комнату и закрыл дверь изнутри.

— Не могу сказать, что ты не прав в интерпретации моих слов. Однако, — Беротте покачал головой и пожал плечами, — Найроби тоже права. Я не лучший человек. Я не горжусь этим, но это всего лишь факт.

— Ты всего лишь выбираешь партнёра на одну ночь, чтобы переспать и разбежаться. Это не преступление. Гетеро тоже так делают, — задумчиво говорит Хельсинки.

Мартин наливает им обоим по бокалу вина.

— Делают. Но просто не говорят об этом. А я, в глазах Найроби и Берлина, вероятно просто…шлюха, — Мартин фальшиво улыбается.

— Какое тебе дело до того, что они думают? — Хельсинки принимает бокал из рук Палермо, благодарно кивая.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — в лоб спрашивает Мартин.

— Бум-бум-чао. Почему бы и нет? Мы тут заперты и нас двое таких, кто предпочитает свой пол.

— А что, если ты не в моём вкусе? — с усмешкой спрашивает Мартин, совершенно откровенно паскудничая.

— Тогда я допью вино и пойду к себе, ну или мы просто поговорим, а потом я вернусь в комнату, — Хельсинки пожимает плечами. Он говорит спокойно и серьёзно, но не строго.

Похож на медведя, которого Мартин бы смог приручить. У него отлично получается дрессировка.

— Хельсинки, ты же понимаешь что это…не отношения. Это на один раз, — ему трудно это говорить и он пытается быть мягким, но слова всё равно значат именно то, что значит.

— Бум-бум-чао. Я понял, — кивает Хельсинки. По его лицу видно, что он бы предпочёл другой вариант, но это не он ставил условия.

Мартин натягивает усмешку.

— Как видишь, Найроби права, я всё же бездушное чудовище, — говорит он, а после залпом допивает вино и начинает расстёгивать рубашку.

Хельсинки с интересом смотрит, как он раздевается. Смакует, если это можно так назвать. Любуется. Мартин знал, что чаще всего нравится своим любовникам, но было во взглядах здоровяка нечто особенное и приятное. 

Хельсинки скоро отложил свой бокал – очевидно Мартин его интересовал намного больше, чем алкоголь. Руки здоровяка заскользили по его груди и бокам. Хельсинки был нежен и не сказать, чтобы это было неприятно. Поцелуи так же были чрезвычайно аккуратными и Хельсинки очень скоро начал подталкивать Мартина к постели. 

Чаще всего Мартин был активном, но чёрт, только не с таким медведем как Хельсинки. Нет. Тут хотелось отдаться жадным, но нежным прикосновениям и блять, слишком очевидной заботе. Хельсинки был очень щедрым любовником и чёрт, конечно это подкупало. Мартин даже позволил разложить себя на постели так, как хотелось именно Хельсинки. 

Мужчина прошёлся поцелуями по всей груди Мартина и спустился к животу, где тоже оставил несколько легчайших прикосновений, а после нырнул ниже. Джинсы Мартина полетели куда-то в сторону вместе с бельём – медведь явно не хотел ждать. Мартин не был против. 

Может, сам он и хотел чтобы его просто развернули и трахнули, но его партнёр таким не был. Хельсинки не стал играться и просто взял его член в рот, сразу и глубоко, не церемонясь и вызывая у Мартина удивлённо-восторженный стон. Много месяцев воздержания сделали своё дело и он кончил быстро, не прошло и десяти минут. Плюсом несомненно было то, что Хельсинки очень старался и, какжется, ничуть не смутившись, проглотил всё, что выплеснул Мартин. И конечно Беротте не собирался оставаться в долгу. 

\- Ты чертовски хорош, - прошептал он, отходя от оргазма. 

Мартин потянулся к тумбочке и достал оттуда пачку презервативов и смазку. 

\- Давай, здоровяк, я же знаю, ты хочешь меня трахнуть. Пользуйся случаем, - он подмигнул партнёру и раздвинул ноги. 

\- Ты действительно этого хочешь? – по-джентльменски переспросил Хельсинки перед тем, как взять в руки предложенные вещи. 

Мартин усмехнулся. 

\- Принцип активного согласия, да? Окей, Хельсинки, трахни меня. Я хочу этого, - и он снова разлёгся на постели. 

Хельсинки был осторожен, растягивая его. Хотя он был мощным мужчиной и пальцы у него были не тонкие, Мартин принимал всё, что ему давали и делал это с удовольствием и отдачей. Он выгибался, постанывал, кусал губы и жмурится, потому что Хельсинки попадал по простате постоянно. 

\- Медленно, - предупредил Мартин, почувствовав член партнёра, который упирался в его вход. И Хельсинки послушал. Он входил не торопясь, отвлекая поцелуями, щекоча кожу Палермо своей бородой и заставляя ухмыляться от этого. Было хорошо, впервые за долгое время было правильно. 

Хельсинки оказывается хорошим любовником, нежным и благодарным. И к концу их бурного времяпрепровождения Мартин чувствует себя удовлетворённым и даже довольным. Насколько он понимал по выражению лица партнёра, Хельсинки тоже пребывал в таком расположении духа. Они лежали на постели очень близко, однако не касались друг друга.

— Мне уйти? — спрашивает Хельсинки спокойно, отдышавшись и, кажется, полностью придя в себя.

Бум-бум-чао, да? Мартин смотрит на него долго и задумчиво. По хорошему конечно да, ему стоит послать Хельсинки к себе в комнату. Стоит остаться одному, почистить зубы, лечь спать. Это было бы правильно, это бы показало то, что в такой ситуации не место чувствам. Славный трах был, спасибо, пора прощаться. Только Мартин не мог заставить себя сказать слово «да». Ему очень эгоистично не захотелось оставаться одному. Ему было тошно даже от одной мысли, что Хельсинки сейчас уйдёт. Внезапно вспомнилась ситуация с поцелуем и он вздрогнул, решая так нерационально, но так по-человечески.

— Нет, Хельсинки. Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь.

Даже если мужчина и был удивлён, он не подал вида. Только улыбнулся ласково и привлёк Мартина к себе для поцелуя. Не страстного, а скорее благодарного. В виде исключения Мартин ему позволил.

Они проспали до позднего утра. Хельсинки встал раньше и на прощание погладил Мартина по волосам, после чего тихо ушёл, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Вот теперь стало тошно. Одному всегда было паршивее. Впрочем, оставаться один Мартин не хотел. Он быстро собрался и вышел на улицу, где все уже заканчивали завтрак. Он пожелал всем доброго утра, как всегда не задерживая взгляда ни на ком дольше секунды. Андреса он взглядом обделил.

Не хочет с ним разговаривать? Что ж, пусть.

Кофе на вкус был мерзким, его явно делала Токио. Палермо выдохнул и скривился, впрочем оставив это без комментария. Андрес молча забрал его чашку и поменял на свою, в которой был чай. Эрл Грей, судя по запаху. Андрес всегда заваривал его сам. С ложкой мёда вместо сахара. Это было намного лучше, чем дрянной кофе, которым можно было разве что отравиться.

Мартин поднял удивлённый взгляд на Андреса, который с непоколебимым спокойствием доедал свой завтрак, не обращая на него внимания.

— Спасибо…- голос звучал так тихо, что если хотя бы рядом сидящий Берлин его услышал, было бы уже хорошо.

Андрес кивает, всё ещё не глядя на него. Зато смотрит Хельсинки. Удивлённо и непонимающе. Мартин пожимает плечами и качает головой, принимаясь за чай. Этот молчаливый диалог не находит продолжения. Никто из них не хочет привлекать к себе внимания.

Их «уроки» проходят спокойно. Они изучают планы здания, Серхио рассказывает им об устройстве монетного двора, о работниках и об их маленькой овечке. Как раз день нападения был определён появлением одной этой девочки. Вот только всё это Мартин уже знает и он, кажется, слишком сильно ждёт окончания их занятия, после которого ускользает к себе. У него нет настроения и хочется выпить или даже напиться. Он заходит в комнату и вслед за ним, буквально спустя минуту, заходит Андрес. Без стука, словно к себе, он закрывает дверь и для верности проворачивает замок.

— Ты выглядел скучающим, — говорит Андрес, садясь на постель. Он принюхивается и хмурится, — здесь пахнет…

— Сексом, — заканчивает за него Мартин, кивая. Ему не стыдно, да и с чего бы.  
Андрес усмехается и приподнимает бровь в удивлённом жесте.

— Значит у твоего потрясающего в своей абсурдности монолога была цель? — спрашивает мужчина.

— Нет, — отвечает Мартин и впервые ему хочется, чтобы друг ушёл, — У таких слов не бывает цели. И мне кажется, что ты не понял смысл.

— Отчего же, ты выразился предельно ясно, — на лицо Андреса находит тень. Это особенно заметно, учитывая то, что совсем недавно он улыбался.

— Нет. Я говорил об одноразовых связях, ничего не значащем сексе. Я сплю с мужчинами чтобы получить оргазм. Это весело, быстро, это доставляет удовольствие и полезно для здоровья, в конце концов. И этот секс он…не имеет ничего общего с любовью. С тем, какую глубокую привязанность я испытываю по отношению к тебе. Это разные категории, Андре.

Лицо Андреса смягчается по мере объяснений. Конечно, он понимал это, но ему, кажется, нужно было услышать эти слова именно от Мартина.

— Наши с тобой чувства выше плотского желания, — мужчина улыбается. Он одним движением поднимается и властно привлекает Мартина к себе, обнимая. Мартин снова плавится в объятиях друга, забывая совершенно обо всём. Ему плевать, пусть мир горит вокруг, лишь бы Андрес не прекращал обнимать его.

Они перемещаются в комнату Андреса и пьют. Одну бутылку вина, вторую. В голове Мартина становится шумно и мир окрашивается слишком сильно, почти до головной боли. Они сидят на диванчике около кофейного столика и Мартин опирается плечом о плечо друга. Даже сквозь ткань можно почувствовать то, как высока температура тела Андреса. Это не лихорадка, конечно, просто у Мартина всегда температура тела довольно низкая.  
Он так пьян, ему хорошо. Не то чтобы он совсем не мог себя контролировать, но некоторые желания оказываются спущены с поводков. Он гладит кончиками пальцев шею друга, а потом прижимается к этому же месту губами. Андрес пытается мягко оттолкнуть его, но ничего не выходит. Пьяный Мартин довольно силён и едва ощутимые толчки не действуют, а Андрес не хочет применять силу, нет, только не с ним.

— Мартин, это ни к чему не приведёт, — говорит мужчина чётко и твёрдо, — Я не могу дать тебе то, чего ты так хочешь. Я не могу и ты это знаешь. Прекрати мучить себя надеждой, пожалуйста. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

Мартин поднимает на него свой полубезумный взгляд и он хочет, правда хочет остановится. Но у него не хватает на это сил и он снова припадает губами к шее Андреса.

Больше Андрес ничего не говорит, просто ждёт, пока до друга начнёт доходить, что именно и с кем он делает. На это уходит пара минут, после чего Мартин резко отстраняется. Он смотрит на друга с долей шока.

— Я…прости…- пытается оправдаться он, но сказать по сути нечего.

Андрес качает головой.

— Иди спать, хорошо? Тебе нужно протрезветь, завтра трудный день, — его голос звучит мягко и всё же, он выгоняет Мартина. Снова. Как всегда.

Мартин пьян и ему дурно. Он не хочет уходить, однако понимает, что уже сделал больше, чем имел права. И то, что Андрес это стерпел, говорило о неебической силе любви к нему. И всё же, его снова выгоняли. Пьяный мозг был совершенно не в состоянии сопоставить все факты, так что из комнаты Андре Мартин вылетел пулей. Только вот идёт он не к себе. В конце коридора была комната Хельсинки, куда он ворвался без стука, заставив серба напрячься.

— Мне нужен грёбанный бум-бум, — сказал он напряжённо.

Хельсинки не нужно было ничего объяснять.


	6. Затишье перед бурей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Последняя глава таймлайна до ограбления. Движухи нет, сплошные чувства.   
> Буду очень рада увидеть реакцию читателей в комментариях.

Второй день подряд просыпаться в постели с другим человеком, учитывая то, что это один и тот же человек, было в новинку для Мартина. Тяжёлая тёплая рука Хельсинки лежала на его груди, борода другого мужчины щекотала плечо. Кажется, они далековато ушли от концепции, которую превозносил Мартин. В любом случае, это было не важно. Беротте был очень благодарен Хельсинки и, помимо всего прочего, ему было стыдно перед здоровяком за то, что он по сути, решил им воспользоваться. Он ещё и был пьян, господи.  
Отвратительно. Он совершенно мерзкий человек.

В попытках выбраться из-под крупной руки, Мартин всё же будит Хельсинки и тот открывает глаза, смотря будто бы сквозь него расфокусированным взглядом.

— Доброе утро, — неловко говорит здоровяк, чтобы прервать тишину.

— Да… — отзывается Мартин, садясь на постели, одеяло сползает.  
На них даже белья нет, просто потрясающе…

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Хельсинки тревожно. Он, кажется, хотел бы прикоснуться и обнять, но не позволяет себе делать это без разрешения. Если он медведь, нежный и ручной, то Мартин — дикая кошка, которая без колебаний оцарапает или вцепится при одном только резком движении.

Мартин качает головой в ответ на его вопрос. Очевидно же что нихрена он не в порядке.

— Прости, что пришёл. Я был расстроен и пьян. Это меня не извиняет, просто…

Хельсинки мягко кладёт руку на его обнажённое плечо, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Всё нормально. Ты поругался с кем-то, да? С Берлином?

Мартин хмурится. Конечно, Хельсинки интересовался ним и заметил их с Андресом отношения. Не мог не заметить.

— Мы не ругались, но…я делаю хуйню. С ним, с тобой, — Мартин прикрывает глаза рукой, — Не обращай внимания. Прости, ладно? Ты достоин намного большего, чем быть отдушиной для пьяного расстроенного долбоёба.

На плечи Мартина ложатся горячие ладони. Хельсинки ничего не говорит, но пытается успокоить его одними только прикосновениями. Он понимающий, спокойный и очень нежный человек, несмотря на свою суровую внешность и свои навыки бойца. Хельсинки будет отличным солдатом, будучи при этом хорошим человеком. Это странно, но это вызывает симпатию у Мартина.

Беротте даже позволяет снова уложить себя в постель и обнимать пару часов, пока им не нужно будет вставать и идти на завтрак.

— Ты любишь Берлина? — спрашивает Хельсинки, прежде чем открыть дверь, чтобы отправиться на завтрак.

Мартин застывает.

— Почему ты так решил? — спрашивает он отстранённо, пытаясь удержать маску на лице. Ничего не выходит.

— Вы очень близки. Заботитесь друг о друге. Он не отвечает тебе взаимностью или вы…бывшие?

Мартин негромко смеётся от последнего предположения Хельсинки.

— Нет, нет, мы не бывшие. Мы друзья. Я люблю его, а он меня. Но это не…у этой любви другой характер, понимаешь, Хельсинки? Это просто другое.

Хельсинки кивает.

— Всё нормально, тебе не нужно объяснять. Это твоя личная жизнь. Если ты захочешь снова бум-бум, не важно сколько, без обязательств, без…ну, ты понимаешь. Я не против.

Беротте косо улыбается и открывает дверь, выходя в пустой коридор. Им давно пора идти на завтрак.

***

Неделя до ограбления.

Их с Андресом отношения теперь ровные. За закрытыми дверями они самые близкие друзья, на публике — чуть больше чем едва знакомые люди. Мартин хотел бы так сказать, но это было бы глупой ложью. За пять месяцев разве что Рио и Токио, которые были заняты только друг другом, не поняли, что между ним и Андресом совершенно особенная связь. Они понимают друг друга с полуслова и полужеста, могут заканчивать друг за друга предложения. У них очень схожие вкусы и тип мышления. Они чудовищно похожи. На те самые 99 процентов. Однажды Денвер говорит, что это очень пугает его, что иногда в команде не Палермо и Берлин, а просто два Берлина. Мартин мягко смеётся.

Серхио недоволен, но по большому счёту у него нет выбора. Они с Андресом почти не прячутся. Однажды добрая половина команды застаёт их на небольшом пикнике, когда Мартин по привычке ложится головой на колени Андреса. И, что самое забавное, заставшие их люди дружно делают вид, что так оно и должно быть. Никто не смущается и не задаёт вопросов. Это к лучшему.

Их маленькая интрижка с Хельсинки по сути заканчивается после тех двух ночей. Они видятся наедине, общаются, однако больше не спят друг с другом. Хельсики предлагал, но Мартин отказывал. Ему всё ещё казалось, что он использует мужчину, одновременно с этим предавая душевную близость с Андресом. Это было морально трудно, так что он не хотел больше ничего делать.

К тому же, Андрес начал сдаваться. За последний месяц он трижды позволял Мартину оставаться у себя на ночь. Само собой, безо всякого подтекста. Они просто спали на одной постели и Мартин имел возможность обнимать Андре всю ночь, что считал на самом деле лучшим подарком из всех возможных.

Но это было не просто так и Мартин это прекрасно понимал. Он не догадывался, в чём дело, пока не застал Андреса в ванне, случайно зайдя туда, решив что комната пуста. Его друг сидел на бортике ванной, в его руках был шприц с тонкой короткой иглой, которую он вонзил в один из межпальцевых промежутков левой руки. Мартин застыл.

— Это…что? — спросил он тихо, голос под конец надорвался.

Андрес закончил вводить содержимое шприца и только потом поднял взгляд.

— Ретроксил. Его применяют при миопатиях как у меня. Не могу знать, помогает ли он, но… Он даёт десятипроцентный шанс на выживание, в теории. Десять процентов всё равно лучше, чем ничего, правда? — улыбается мужчина и его улыбка грустная. Мартин понимает это по его глазам.

— Я не видел, чтобы ты колол это раньше, — говорит Мартин, забирая пустой шприц и рассматривая его внимательно.

— Ну, я не делаю этого при всех и даже при тебе.

— Ты мог бы сказать мне, — в голосе Мартина звучит обвинение, но это только смешит Андре.

— На самом деле, мой дорогой, я просто не хотел давать тебе беспочвенных надежд. Примем как факт, что я умираю, — Андрес аккуратно убирает использованный шприц в специальный контейнер и закрывает всё, убирая куда-то глубоко под ванную.  
До Мартина наконец доходит, почему же Андре повзволяем ему это всё: лежать с ним рядом неопределённо долго, оставаться на ночь, обнимать его. ОН сам нуждается в поддержке. Обыкновенной и совершенно человеческой и кто, как не его родственная душа, может подарить ему спокойствие в период бури. Это довольно закономерно и, конечно, Мартин рад быть опорой любимому человеку.

Они вдвоём возвращаются в комнату Андреса, где мужчина наливает им обоим по бокалу вина и предлагает дочитать книгу, которую они начали пару дней назад. Андрес читает вслух и так продолжается пару часов.

— Тебе не было противно? — спрашивает Мартин, не открывая глаз. Он лежит на диване, его голова на коленях Андреса и его же рука ласково гладит волосы Беротте, перебирая их с нежностью.

Андрес отвлекается от книги чтобы посмотреть на Мартина.

— О чём ты? — спрашивает он, слегка хмуря брови.

— Про поцелуй, тогда, в часовне. Тебе не было противно целовать меня? — вновь спрашивает Мартин, зажмурившись, словно собираясь прыгать в холодную воду.  
Андрес расслабляется и откладывает книгу. Его левая рука всё ещё мягко гладит волосы друга.

— Нет, не было. Разве это может быть противно — целовать любимого человека? — чуть улыбаясь, спрашивает он, хотя Мартин не может видеть его улыбки.

— Ты любишь меня не так, чтобы хотеть целовать, — тихо возражает аргентинец, — твои чувства носят платонический характер.

— Платонический, да. Но ты не прав, — Андрес коротко посмеивается, — поцелуи это не всегда сугубо романтический жест. Мы целуем не только женщин и мужчин, что нам нравятся. Мы целуем детей, стариков, родню, друзей или даже едва знакомых людей. Это не про влечение, это про чувства.

Мартин наконец открывает глаза и смотрит на друга снизу вверх.

— Это был французский поцелуй. Жадный и горячий. На секунду я подумал, что ты ответишь мне взаимностью. Так не целуют ни друзей, ни родню. Это не касание губами, как ты целуешь Серхио при встрече или на прощание. Это совсем другое.

— Тогда ты нуждался именно в этом. Я видел, как тебя колотит. Я подумал…"я хочу подарить ему то, чего он так отчаянно желает». Сейчас я понимаю, что сделал только хуже, но тогда это казалось хорошей идеей.

Мартин горько рассмеялся, пока его смех не начал переходить в истерику, а потом он резко замолчал. Его взгляд был слишком серьёзным для человека, который только что смеялся, снова переживая болезненные воспоминания.

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил он. В его голосе сквозило отчаяние, — Если тебе действительно не противно, поцелуй меня.

Андрес коротко вздохнул.

— Тебе будет больно…— попытался возразить он.

— Мне постоянно больно. А так…так у меня будет хоть что-то, что не окрашено горечью расставания, что не будет ассоциировано со страданиями.

Андрес ошарашенно выдыхает. Он не знает, будет ли его другу лучше или хуже, если он выполнит его просьбу. Но он уже и так причинил Мартину много боли. Он задолжал ему приятные воспоминания.

— Хорошо, — наконец уступает Андрес.

Мартин смотрит на него неверяще. Он попросил, но в действительности не думал, что тот согласиться. Он приподнимается, садясь на колени на диване, совсем близко к другу, всё ещё ожидая подвоха. Словно Андрес сейчас посмеётся и скажет «Я шучу, конечно мне не нравятся мужчины и я не стану тебя целовать». Но тот конечно так не говорит. Он вообще ничего не говорит. Он поворачивается к Мартину и снова нежно скользит ладонью по его волосам, а потом мягко притягивает к себе.

Этот поцелуй без всякой агрессии, он нежный, но лишённый страсти почти полностью. Андрес целует его с трепетом, словно он вот-вот разобьётся, при одном только резком жесте. Андрес ведёт, а Мартин только подчиняется его движениям, как и всегда. Они целуются некоторое время, пока Мартин не растворяется в ощущениях полностью, расслабляясь и чувствуя невероятное умиротворение. И Андрес, как всегда, оказывается прав: этот поцелуй не про влечение, а про чувства.


End file.
